Isei no Suteki Otomegokoro
by Liz Fushia
Summary: This is after Legaia 2, where our world and theirs have formed one. Mystic fights are commonplace, but one fight and an old villian revived call the Mystics of this age to duty. PG for violence. Read+Review


Isei no Suteki Otomegokoro: 

Chapter One: Of Origins and Angels

---

The tall, brown-haired girl with power in her stride and sadness in her eyes marched onward, giving fleeting, dark glances to any boys she passed on her route home. Around her neck was a large crystal, and on the back of her hand was a mark that looked like a wingless dragon holding a human by the neck. This appeared to be quite common for kids who were uncannily different from the masses - these kids were powerful and potent magic-users still commonly called Mystics. Having a Mystic kid was a rare and deadly experience for all mothers, and usually, the kids were left to fend for themselves, often called 'Children of the Serpent'. However, upon entering puberty, these Mystics grew wildly enraged, especially upon learning of their dormant powers being the reason of their lonliness in the world. This particular Mystic, Kumori Yabureme, who had a name she had long since forgotten, had taken in other Mystics and raised them as a Sister/Mother. She began writing a story about her life, called 'Tears of a Mirage - The True Story of a Child in Hiding'. It became a bestseller and changed the views of Mystics in the eyes of the Government. Kumori became a successful worker in the 'Paranormal' department of the U.S. Government. Noone tried to make assaination attempts during her very extended life. Also, any parent who abandoned their Mystic offspring was sentenced the same way a murdurer would be, for they were destroying a mental capacity to contain Origins, the beings of power inside each Mystic. 

There were also Stillborn Mystics who had some form of life. They were simply called 'Angels' for lack of a better name. They were noble, fully-grown men and women who were forced to stand guard near major Mystic hiding places to sheild the world of unkempt power. It was from one of these beings that Kumori learned power control. The being whose name can be neither pronounced in any human language, was Kumori's stillborn twin, who would have had a Life origin. 

This is the present, 2020. 

---

An obvious descendant of Kumori, Fuki Yabureme had the same mark in the same spot, on her left hand. Two other Mystics had challenged this Mystic of Death to a battle with Light and Dark. Death, a sub-element of Void, had no weaknesses, therefore, Fuki had good odds of winning. However, a victory from a Death-Mystic usually leaves the losers dead. Fuki refused the fight and was immediately assailed. Her sister, Seisoku, a Life-Mystic, put up with only so much. She then charged her sister with one of her many healing moves. "Kill them. Kill them both." a woman in the shadows commanded the black-and-white twins. Fuki narrowed her eyes. 

"If I kill them, it's self-defense." Fuki muttered, throwing up her hand. "Rinjuu!" she shouted, a black, translucent crow flying up from nowhere. Fuki's hair floated. "Death's Shadow!" she shouted, her eyes glowing a bloodred. The Light- and Dark-Mystics collapsed, dead where they once stood. The woman behind the two, Lila and Elin, was none other than a reincarnated Velna, a sorceress of very old times when a semipermiant eclipse almost destroyed the world as we toady know it. Something in Fuki was repulsed at the sight, the other part pleased. Seisoku was enraged. 

"I'll kill that woman with my own two hands." the Life-Mystic growled. 

Velna narrowed her eyes, summoning forth a Slogar-clone. Rinjuu and Fuki killed it off with practiced ease. 

"Fuki's gonna go Hyper…" Sei muttered.

For those who are ignorant, Hyper Stage is when a Mystic uses too much practiced power and unleashes a rare bout of devastating power. Even the relatively harmless Life can have devastating bodily effects, as per demonstrated by Sei when she was fighting a high and mighty prep with the Water element. Sei was healing Fuki too often and made the Water-Mystic's brain and heart explode. Even Life can bring Death. 

In Fuki's case, it was a rare bout of rouge Telekenisis that would bring Velna to an end. Fuki was a natural, silent, swift killer who left no marks of the ones she killed, as demonstrated in hunting. However, Fuki, when Hyper, brought out new meanings of a 'bloody, torturous death'. She would trigger many antibodies to attack key points of her foe and slash her foe with any sharp objects until they died in bleedign agony. 

Fuki's attack would've put the most notorious villains to shame. She not only performed her basic Hyper routine, but she also slammed Velna into anything and everything that could harm the woman. She also summoned the worst, most painful memories Velna had and forced her to relive every single one until she died.

Fuki hit the dirt, her Mark glowing dimly. Sei sighed and picked up her sister, pointing a single finger at Velna's corpse. She created the mark of a Dragon on a rampage, the mark used to signify that this was the body of someone killed by a Hyper-Stage Death-Mystic. She also put the mark of Dark Magic and Evil on the woman's corpse, signifying that she was evil. She pointed at Lila and Elin's bodies and the mark of hands over eyes appeared, signifying that the two were being controlled and attacked Fuki. She then walked off.

"Oh, man, I remember something about Velna and a guy called Avalon, who tried taking over the world… Velna's back, and that can mean only one thing…" 

----------

Small Cliffie here. So, how d'ya like my style?


End file.
